


Statice

by Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Abyss - Freeform, Deception, Destiny, Gen, Glen - Freeform, Statice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break
Summary: In the aftermath of the second Tragedy, Leo recounts the days of the past.





	Statice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [song_of_amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/song_of_amethyst/gifts).

> This is a very spoiler-y poem, so please read at your own discretion if you haven't finished the manga!
> 
> (PS, if you're reading this off an app called Fanfic Pocket Reader, you are paying for a work that you could be reading for free off of AO3, and I did not authorize for my fanfic to be placed on the Fanfic Pocket Reader app)

Golden flecks of light,  
Seen by me alone,  
Luminous and bright,  
from the depths, they shone,

A whisper in my ear,  
Of my destiny, it spoke,  
That I alone could hear,  
Until my sanity it broke,

On the whim of a foolish choice,  
One day I did decide,  
I would ignore that voice,  
From that destiny, I’d hide,

Using books to quell my fear,  
To live in a world I’d understand,  
Until the day you did appear,  
And offered out your hand,

A vow I then did take,  
By your side I’d stand,  
But that was my mistake,  
Our destiny had yet been planned,

Blood pooled in crimson streams,  
That one fateful day,  
It still yet haunts my dreams,  
But the truth, I cannot say,

Trapped by my own fears,  
In a world I no longer understood,  
Searching through desperate tears,  
For someone else that could,

Your words cut like a knife,  
Although this you did not see,  
It was made clear by our strife,  
The one who’s lost it must be me,

As I watched your heart glow,  
When you embraced his light,  
I was already in the shadows,  
Within the rays of night,

Creating a deception,  
That cannot be made right,  
My sins are my conceptions,  
Soon to be brought to light,

Words of condemnation spoken,  
That thing, you did reject,  
My heart and your body broken,  
I’d failed to protect,

Perhaps it was cruel fate,  
That our bond would grow so deep,  
For now it is too late,  
As you rest in death, eternal sleep,

Statice, it never changes,  
On this we once relied,  
But inside me something rages,  
Something I once thought had died,

From the error of my choices,  
No longer will I hide,  
I’ll face those distant voices,  
That in my heart resides,

My selfish wish could not be granted,  
That much had been made clear,  
Seeds of hatred have been planted,  
To blot out all my fears,

Chains of darkness now in sight,  
An omen of the end,  
Til the day we reunite,  
This is goodbye, my dearest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another angsty PH poem from yours truly XD I've wanted to write one for Leo for a long time now, and finally it's finished! 
> 
> Like always, comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
